


To Claim a Sky (WarSky!Dino & HomeSky!Tsuna)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Intra-Sky Bonding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Dino (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The second variation onTo Steal a Sky- or rather on the Sky-Sky bonding posited in it. In which Dino arrives in Namimori and finds his Home Sky, and decides to do something about it.





	To Claim a Sky (WarSky!Dino & HomeSky!Tsuna)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Steal a Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560815) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He had dismissed Tsuna when he first walked into the room. The tiny teenager Reborn was trying to get him to mentor looked unprepossessing and fragile, but then one of the few wisps of the younger Sky's Flames that were escaping the damnable Seal, made contact with his own Flames. Tsuna was so lonely. So very, very lonely, and without _anyone_ to defend him. It made his own heart break, that loneliness. He at least had his Family and full-bonds with both Bono and Romario; from what he could feel in that brief contact with Tsuna’s Flames, he didn’t even have _that_.

He made a decision that he was probably going to feel like a pervert for, for years given the age gap, but he couldn't resist. That brief contact made it clear that Tsuna was incredibly lonely, and desperate for harmony, for protection - for someone to keep him safe, and someone to defend him - that he didn't know how he was supposed to resist them. That same brief contact had made it clear to him that they were entirely compatible.

He runs through the spiel that he'd discussed with his former tutor, mind on auto-pilot as he reached back to those wispy little escaping Flames, probing gently at them, teasing the little Sky in front of him, testing his receptiveness to what the two of them bonding would entail. The feedback from those wisps was reassuring, which meant that at least Tsunayoshi’s subconscious was willing to consent; the other Sky was also not as physically immature as he looked at first glance. He was just naturally _very_ petite. It would be amazing to watch his thick member slide into that tiny body. He’d be so amazingly tight. He shivers, and misses half of the exchange between his former tutor and the little Sky he was being asked to mentor. He’s still distracted by the image when Romario prods him out of his chair - a misty construct courtesy of Bono - and back down the stairs and into his limousine.

“Romario, I’m a _pervert_.” His Rain looked at him quizzically. “Tsunayoshi is my Home Sky. Or he _could_ be my Home Sky.” He felt his Rain and Mist freeze. Sky pairings would be almost mythical, except that they’d had one within the Family - a discreet one given it had been between their Settima and her ‘wife’ in - within living memory for some of the older ‘retired’ Cavallone, and the stories that were told about the two of them and their wartime antics made it clear that they’d been powerful and _adored_.

“Are you _sure_ Boss?” Romario sounds almost hopeful, and he completely understands why.

“If he is, you should tell him, Boss. Settima -” Bono’s voice trailed off, and he nodded. If he had a Home Sky, someone to keep him anchored - he swallowed - but claiming Tsunayoshi as _his_ meant that he’d have to face off against Timoteo di Vongola. Who was seventy, and fading fast, and he could do that with a Home Sky behind him - could face the man and the corruption within the Alliance.

“You’re not worried about Tsuna’s age, Romario, Bono?” He was a little bit, even if Tsuna’s Flames were quite clear about the fact that he was ‘ripe’ for bonding. If they hadn’t, he wouldn’t be half so tempted.

“He’s legal here, technically, and he’ll be legal at home by the time we’re due to fly back. I assume you’d be bringing him with us? If the stories about our Settima are anything to go by, you won’t be comfortable leaving him here.” His Mist was just being honest with him; they were like that in private - it made the ruthless twisting of reality that his role required of him in public _easier_ on Bono.

“Take him, Boss. If Timoteo di Vongola figures out he’s a Home Sky, he might try and bond him to Xanxus.” Romario shuddered delicately. “Even if they are compatible, Timoteo has fucked Xanxus up and over, and I wouldn’t trust him with someone as potentially broken as young Tsunayoshi might be under that Seal.”

Well that settles it, he supposes; if anyone was going to talk him out of what he’d already decided to do when it came to Tsunayoshi, it was his two existing Guardians, and they were apparently fine with the idea.

* * *

Being in Namimori is a break from his routine, and it _should_ be amusing to watch Reborn’s antics perpetrated on another victim. But it _isn’t_ , and the surge of protectiveness almost overwhelms him, and that’s another box on the ‘is Tsuna really my Home Sky’ checklist ticked off. It’s only Romario’s gentle, Rain-based implacability that stops him doing something stupid, but then Reborn offers him an _opening_.

He tugs the other Sky, his new little brother into his sports car, and speeds away from where he'd just snatched Tsuna off the street. The plan - or at least the plan he’d discussed with his former tutor - was to use the snatching of their Sky to test the two teens that Reborn had selected as Tsunayoshi’s right and left hands. Their responses would give Reborn a good idea of how close to bonding - or going ‘Active’ they actually were. But as he pulls away from where he’d snatched Tsunayoshi, he's hit by an absolute wall of needy Sky Flames. He reroutes them from the cafe he'd been intending to eat cake with Tsuna while they waited for Reborn’s test of Takeshi and Hayato to be done - he’d set Romario to watching them, just in case, whilst Bono played Guard for him - to his hotel. He’s operating primarily on instinct; Tsuna is _his_ Home Sky, and that wall of Flames had strongly implied that he didn’t feel safe - not because of him; the little Sky’s Flames were reaching out to him and his, _begging_ for protection. That was a huge part of what was driving him, pushing him into taking action precipitously.

They'd barely just arrived in his hotel room before he has the tiny Sky up against one of the walls of the living room, and it didn't take very much coordination to drag Tsuna’s pants off that lithe frame, and he didn't even have to push his own off his hips. All he has to do is unzip his fly, line his cock up and gravity could and did do the rest. Tsuna slid millimetre by millimetre down his thick cock, his flesh slowly and reluctantly parting for his entry, and the enraptured expression on the tiny Sky's face making it quite clear he was enjoying the process, despite the fact that the only lube he was using was his own pre-cum. "You feel very, very good like this, Tsuna. Want to keep you wrapped up and safe in my Villa, heavy with my foals, sated and pleased and _mine_." The words aren't entirely his own; his Flames are boiling around him, and the hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end, and his cock stiffens even further at the idea of being able to keep Tsuna bare-foot and pregnant and _safe_. It’s a highly arousing mental image, though not something he’d ever really try and force his partner to choose. (If it happened though, he really wouldn’t object.)

Tsuna slipped the last few millimetres down his cock, the ring of muscle at his entrance fitting snugly around the base of his cock, and he wrapped the tiny Sky's legs around his waist, and curved his back to steal a kiss. The tight flesh surrounding his cock clenched convulsively, and he held Tsuna still, impaled on his cock, and enjoyed the fluttering of the muscles he’d embedded himself in. The smaller Sky wriggled, and he shushed him, shifting his grip so he could turn and carry Tsuna to the bed. He bounced him slightly with each step, taking advantage of the short distance to the master bed to accustom the tiny Sky to the sensation of his large cock shifting inside his virgin ass. The sounds Tsuna made at each tiny movement go straight to his cock, and he's half afraid he's going to cum the moment he attempts to actually thrust into the diminutive Sky.

He has the largest bed in the suite, and it's very easy to bear Tsunayoshi down to the mattress. His cock withdraws from his Home Sky's body slightly, when he does, and he forces it back in again, only to find that that was enough stimulation for the smaller Sky to start convulsively cumming around his cock, wringing down on his member with impossible strength, and there’s a truly ecstatic expression on his face. Tsunayoshi's _beautiful_ , and he really does have to keep him like this. Preferably in his bed, ready for him, and he makes a tentative thrust into the smaller Sky's passage. Tsunayoshi whines, and keeps twitching around his cock, the movements extending his orgasm a hundred-fold it seemed - or at least given the way his ass didn't stop spasming as he set a slow pace, withdrawing until Tsuna's rim stretched tight around the head of his cock, and then plunging back in, making the tiny Sky arch, and beg and he repeated it over and over and over again until his Home Sky was incoherent beneath him, an exceedingly well pleasured mess.

He matches his Will against the Seal, and his Will, his desire to have the tiny Sky he was pleasuring into insanity in his bed permanently and his craving for Tsuna to bear his heirs, to be his to protect, and uses that to force it off with brute force. When it pops free, his Home Sky _screams_ , his Flames whirling around the two of them and he throws himself into the breech, and attempts to wrestle them back under control, and it's almost impossible, especially with the way Tsuna abruptly clamped down around his cock so tight that he was half afraid it was going to be snapped. His Flames said Tsuna was thoroughly enjoying himself though, so he didn't panic, and just allowed their Skies to blend, to become one and the same, capable of nurturing _all_ of their Guardians. (He felt Romario, and Bono, in that moment, and a surprised and confused Hayato, a bemused Takeshi, and even the faint touch of the Cloudy prefect he'd been fascinated by. That left them only short a Sun, and he had a feeling he knew why _that_ slot was still empty, given the Sun he and his tiny Home Sky had in common.)

There's so little space in his Home Sky's abdomen that he feels Tsuna _swell_ when he cums himself, and that also means he can _feel_ the changes as they occur. Can feel the cervix scraping against the top of his cock. Feel the sparking of their child’s Flames, and Tsuna's surprise and shock, and his little Home Sky was going to look _amazing_ when he started to show. Would look equally amazing between any of their Guardians being well-loved and well-used. "Dino-nii, _what_ just happened?"

"All mine now." He nuzzles against his Home Sky's throat, regretfully allowing his cock to slide free of it's impossibly tight sheath. The way Tsuna's opening immediately clamps tight again,so that none of his seed spills free makes his soft cock twitch with interest, made him want to see how much the tiny teen could take before his body gave in and displayed the evidence of how well loved and used it was. What would it take before that little rosette that guarded his new favourite place gaped open, lewdly dripping his fluids? How much would it take to stretch that opening sufficiently to allow his foal to slip free of his Home Sky's body safely? Tsuna shifts beneath him, and he rests his weight on his elbows and meets the much smaller teen's eyes. "It's complicated, sweetheart. What if anything has our shared tutor taught you about your Flames?"

"Not much. He keeps mentioning that I'm a Sky, and he said that Hayato-kun was my Storm, and Takeshi-kun my Rain." He leans down and sucks gently on Tsuna's pulse-point, making Tsuna squirm needily beneath him, and the smaller Sky's cock harden, rubbing gently against his abdomen.

"He's nearly right there." His cock's harden again itself, and shifting just enough to rest it's head against the opening to Tsuna's body is easy. The way his Home Sky then _chooses_ to take him again makes him shiver and moan in delight. Especially when Tsuna's legs wrap back around his waist and the little Sky tilts his hips, and he's _completely_ sheathed in him without any effort on his part. "Takeshi's got a Rain _Secondary_." He feels the place where Tsuna is taking him, feels the tight band of muscles wrapped around the base of his cock and teases it with his fingertips. "Imagine how good it'll feel with even _more_ stuffed in this tiny hole of yours, Tsuna." The passage around him shivers and spasms, and has he really just gotten an orgasm from the teen with just his words? He rolls the two of them over, and enjoys the sight of his tiny Home Sky over him, and the slight swelling to his belly, where he was so full of cock and cum that his flat abdomen was distended. That would only get more exaggerated the more he loved his little Sky. "Can I invite one of our own to join us, sweetheart? They'll help make you feel _even_ better." He gets a curious nod from his Home Sky, and prods their bonds with their Guardians tentatively.

He's amused to realise that Bono has indeed been watching them since before he'd even managed to get his cock into Tsuna the first time, and twitches his Flames enough to make the Mist fade into visibility. When he raises an eyebrow at the Mist - still out of Tsuna's line of sight - Bono smiles. "You didn't think Romario and I would leave you unguarded, did you, Boss?" His Home Sky freezes, and he scoots up the bed, holding Tsuna in place on his cock, and leashing their combined Flames before they could lash out in panic.

"Shhh. It's just our Mist, sweetheart. He's been mine since I was thirteen, and he's saved my life over, and over and over again. You can trust him, and he's a _very_ imaginative bedmate, too." Bono preened at the compliment. "Think of all the things you've ever seen in those manga, that you _haven’t_ read. And you're coming _close_ to the possibilities." A tendril of Mist Flames wriggled underneath him and probed at his own ass, making him squirm. "And he's right; they would have been negligent to leave us unguarded. _Bono_!" He yelps the man's name as he's breached by the tendril.

"I thought you were inviting us all to join in, Boss?" His Mist is still sprawled in the armchair he’d been ‘guarding’ them from.

"I was, but -" The tendril of Mist Flames in his ass pulses.

"I thought our new baby-Boss would be happier if I demonstrated things on you, first, Boss." The tendril wriggles deeper, and widens, and he sighs, tipping himself and his Home Sky over so that his Mist can get at him properly. Not that he's really annoyed, or complaining about the way Bono's decided to join in; his Mist has the _best_ ideas (as evidenced by one or two of the live-action fantasies they've engaged in that would be _very_ unsafe to participate in if not for Mist Flames). "The hyper-realistic tentacles might freak him out if I'd jumped straight to them." He shivers, remembering the last time Bono had gone a bit over the top with tentacles. Having one run through his entire body was just _disturbing_ , even if he had cum over and over again during that scene. The tendril of Mist Flames in his own ass wriggles, and his hips jerk in response, driving his cock a half inch deeper into Tsuna, stretching his tiny Home Sky and making him _whine_ needily. "Want you to describe _exactly_ what I'm doing to you to the baby-Boss, Boss." There's the click of a cell-phone being flicked open and Bono dials a number he recognises just from the key-sounds.

He distracted Tsuna from thinking about what Bono had just done by nipping at the line of his jaw. That was Romario, and if he had guessed right, possibly even Hayato and Takeshi on the other end of that line. His Mist slides one hand down his back, stroking over his skin and deliberately teasing him. "Words, Boss, or I start describing the last of those _really_ kinky nights we had when Romario and I were trying to distract you from killing Timoteo." That had been a _good_ night, but not one he was going to explain to Tsuna _yet_.

"Bono is using his Mist Flames to grope me, Tsuna. He has a thread of Mist Flames wrapped tightly around the base of my cock and my balls preventing me from cumming again." He pants, and Tsuna's hands loop round the back of his neck as he rocks deeper into the little Sky beneath him. "The tendril of his Flames inside me is writhing and wriggling and probing at my prostate. I think he's trying to force me into a dry orgasm. Which, ah -" He swallows and his cock throbs, and he wraps a hand around his Home Sky's cock. "- he just did, and fuck, sweetheart, how are you still so very tight around my cock?"

"Tight's good, Dino-nii?" His sweet little Tsuna's voice is breathy, and he strokes the teen's cock, feeling it twitch and pulse beneath his fingertips.

"Very, very good, sweetheart." Bono's fingers press against his opening, and he knows how he looks right now.”You're taking me beautifully, and wrapping me so tight all I want to do is stay buried in your rear. Want you to sit in my lap and enjoy my cock while I 'try' and get my paperwork done. And want to see you round with my foals. Want you to be all mine, Tsuna."

"Boss." The tendril is squirming deeper, wriggling, and there's a second one at his entrance, also trying to get in, and he rests his forehead against that of the little Sky beneath him.

"Ah. What's the hurry, Bono?" He's panting at the stretch.

"Romario and I had a discussion before we split our duties." He rocks his hips tentatively, unwilling to withdraw more than half an inch from his Home's Sky's body, but needing more of the stimulation that Bono was teasing him with. "Now, I believe you were suppose to be doing something?"

Tsuna whined, his passage clinging onto his cock so tightly he could barely move within his Home Sky, and he slid all the way back into him, making the teen cling to him, and beg. "Fuck. My Mist - our Mist, sweetheart - has two might-as-well be tentacles in my ass, and is working on a third." The last word is higher pitched as the third rams its way into a space already crammed full, courtesy of Bono's Flames. He whimpered, and rocked desperately, craving another orgasm. "Not even sure he's taking physical pleasure from this yet, but he and Romario both enjoy seeing me suffer - in an enjoyable way - for them."

"You forgot something, Boss." Bono’s voice chided him gently.

"And I enjoy their ideas. AH!" He cums again, a second dry orgasm, and barely manages to keep himself from collapsing on top of his tiny Home Sky.

"Such a pretty wreck, Boss." Romario's voice comes from the doorway, and he feels his Tsuna stiffen again. "Shhh, Tsuna. You're very pretty under our shared Sky, and what happens in our bed is entirely up to you. I did bring you both of your Guardians, though, and I'm sure they’d like to at least cuddle you, even if you're not interested by being bedded by them tonight."

"What have you done to Juudaime, Bronco?" Tsuna’s right hand, and their Storm sounded indignant, but his Flames were definitely intrigued.

"This looks like a fun new addition to the Mafia Game, Tsuna. Can I join in?" He mentally facepalmed. Reborn had warned him about Tsuna’s prospective left hand, but he hadn’t thought he’d been _serious_ about the teen choosing to frame the Flame Mafia as a _game_.

"That depends on Tsuna, Takeshi." Bono's tentacles vanish abruptly from his asshole, and he feels all sorts of open and uncomfortable with that. But it does mean he can roll over to reveal the very well-sated Tsuna to their worried Storm's eyes. Not that Tsuna is up to much other than sprawling over him, which meant all four of their Guardians had a very lovely view of his cock stretching Tsuna’s pretty little hole wide, and he _felt_ the spike of lust that resulted. "And he's fine, Hayato. We bonded, Sky-to-Sky. We blended our Wills and our Flames together." He nuzzled against Tsuna's soft hair. "He's been _thoroughly_ enjoying this, haven't you, sweetheart."

"S'very good." Tsuna pushes himself up on his chest, impaling himself _completely_ on his thick cock again, and then slowly tried to ride him. He watched the very pretty picture that made for a moment, and then allowed his eyes to flick to the others, and their arousal. "Drunk on Dino-nii's Flames. He broke the Seal Hayato-kun." He feels Tsuna tentatively trying to reach out to his Hands and he bolsters that effort, allowing his Home Sky to wrap them both up in Sky Flames that carried just how much he was enjoying this, and wanted them to enjoy it, too.

He's amused when Takeshi strips himself rapidly and crawls onto the bed, intent on his rider. Hayato on the other hand is still hesitating, and he raises an eyebrow at his Rain. There's a squeak from their direction, and he leaves Romario to convincing the Storm, and goes back to paying attention to his Home Sky, the heart of his Flames, and the ember kindling behind his sacral chakra. He also wards off Takeshi and Bono's hands, both of them intent on molesting Tsuna. "Tsuna, sweetheart, are you up to our Lightning and Mist showing you how much they appreciate you? I'll be right here keeping you safe."

His little Home Sky hesitates then nods, slowly, and clenches down on his cock. He can't do anything other than cum in response; it’s the trust, and the mental image of Bono and Takeshi with Tsuna between them, both of their cocks in his Home Sky’s _very_ tight ass that does it.

Bono lifts Tsuna off him, and he watches as Tsuna's settled onto Takeshi's cock, and Bono slides his own into the Lightning, allowing the little Sky to lean back against him. Trusting the two of them to be good to one of their Skies - who was already radiating satisfied pleasure - he allowed himself to watch and enjoy the sight of Romario driving Hayato up the wall rather literally. His Right Hand had their Storm pinned to the wall, and had four fingers in the silver-haired bomber's ass and was kissing him ruthlessly. It was a pretty sight, and would only get prettier when Romario impaled the teen; his consigliere was a distant cousin, and was just as well-endowed as he was - and while Hayato was bigger than his tiny Home Sky, it wasn’t by _that_ much.

He's right. Hayato wails very prettily as his Rain eases his cock into him, but he can feel that the Storm was entirely pleased with what was going on, and he suspected that Hayato - who he knew was an heir to a minor Family in his own right - had some idea of what it meant for him to have claimed Tsuna as his Home. He'd certainly accepted what was going on more easily than he'd expected the Storm to. He settled back on the bed and enjoyed the show; he was sure one or more of his own would pounce on him soon.

He's right. It's Hayato and Romario that pounce, and he's really, really grateful for the way that Bono stretched him earlier, because otherwise he'd have struggled to take both of them at once. Especially as - "Ah. Slowly Hayato. I can take that, but you need to let me adjust," - Tsuna's bomber is both even Cloudier and closer to being able to _consciously_ use his Flames than he had realised and he can't do much more than wriggle and moan with pleasure between the two of them, given how ruthlessly they're stretching him open. He's not sure Tsuna’s body _could_ take this, not yet. But he's definitely enjoying the stretch. And Tsuna felt like he was enjoying Bono and Takeshi’s attentions too, though there were a number of squeaks coming from Tsuna that suggested their Mist was being mischievous, and using the middle of sex as a _very_ useful teaching point. And that like their Storm was Cloudy, their Lightning was at least as Misty as he was Rainy, and that made a surprising amount of sense, given that he'd eaten in Takesushi and recognised his father.

But Romario and Hayato reclaim his attention fully - he's now impaled on two almost identically oversized cocks and the stretch makes him arch and whimper, and mumble deprecations about both of his partners' ancestry that makes Romario laugh, and then use his Rain Flames to relax all of his muscles so he's little more than a floppy puppet between the two of them. One that's used and abused until all three of them have cum, and Romario's the one that withdraws from him regretfully, and then reaches for two plugs - one each for him and Tsuna and he makes an annoyed sound as the large object was pressed into his open body. He almost wants to tell his Rain to leave Tsuna unplugged, but he’s too floppy to get words out, and he allows his consigliere to manhandle them all under the covers and into a giant cuddle pile. The last thing he does before he succumbs to sleep is to wrap the whole room in a thick layer of Sky Flames; any intrusion would be repelled, and it would make sure his two paranoid Hands _actually_ slept. He wanted another round in the morning after all.


End file.
